Birthday gone wrong then right
by Wolflover007
Summary: When Cailin's gift to Maura backfires, it brings the two of them closer than ever.


_Italics: Cailin Singing_

**Bold: Maura Singing**

_**Bold Italics: Both singing**_

* * *

><p>The black motorcycle sat quietly in Maura's garage. Some of the parts sat on the table to be attended to later. Maura was working on replacing the clutch springs and chopping the body to make the frame lower. She was also in the middle of replacing the side car with a back seat on the frame. Unfortunately Maura got called in for a case and had to leave her project behind.<p>

Cailin Martin finished backing the cake that she made for Maura as it was her birthday. Cailin told Maura to take the day off to celebrate it with her and she did until she got called into a case. Cailin was debating weither to decorate Maura's cake or leave it plain. She decided to write "Happy 40th Birthday Maura" on it with icing.

Cailin went to the garage to see if Maura was back yet but she wasn't. She saw the parts on the table and the faster engine on the crane. She would sometimes help Maura with the bike and decided to put the engine back in the frame as a gift to Maura for her birthday. She pushed the crane to the frame and lined it up to reinstall.

Cailin went to release the crane but release both chains at once. The heavy engine landed on her leg and crushed it.

"AHH!" she screamed. She tried to push the engine off her but it was too heavy. She had no idea what to do. No one would hear her for Maura didn't have neighbors and she couldn't get her phone. She prayed Maura would come back soon. She struggled a little more but became too exhausted and laid there.

_Fuck. I'm screwed. _

* * *

><p>Maura arrived home after a hard autopsy. She was mad for this is not how she wanted to spend her birthday. She saw the cake Cailin baked her and smiled. She wanted to spend what was left of her birthday with her little sister.<p>

"Cailin?" She called out.

No response.

"Cailin?" She tried again and figured Cailin was out. She went to the garage to work on her bike.

* * *

><p>When Maura entered the garage she gasped at what she saw. Cailin was pinned under the engine of her bike. She was also unconscious and the engine was on her leg. Maura ran to her sister and grunted as she picked up the 70 pound engine. She saw that even though the engine landed on her sister's leg the damage wasn't as bad as she thought.<p>

She picked up her sister and put her in the Prius. She then drove to the hospital, Cailin was unconscious the whole time.

* * *

><p>Most of the hospital visit was a blur. Cailin remembered Maura holding her and crying when they rebroke her leg. The bone was fractured but not shattered so Cailin would just need crutches and a cast. She remembers getting some pain medicine and Maura stroking her arm and saying sweet things to her.<p>

* * *

><p>When Cailin woke up she was in Maura's embrace on the couch in Maura's living room. Her leg felt heavy and she couldn't stand.<p>

"Welcome back dumbass." Maura said playfully.

"Maura? What happened?" Cailin said groggy from the pain medicine.

"You tried to reinstall the engine to my Triumph and broke your leg."

"Oh. Yeah now I remember."

Cailin tried to move and felt pain shoot through her. She gripped Maura's shirt and whimpered. Maura held her and told her to relax.

"What do you need?" Maura asked.

"To piss." Cailin said.

Maura stood and Cailin leaned against her for support. Maura walked Cailin to the bathroom and helped Cailin take her pants off. Cailin growled not liking Maura's help. Maura smirked and helped her anyway. Maura turned away but remained in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the couch Cailin grunted in pain.<p>

"Sorry I messed up your birthday Maura."

"You didn't mess it up. It's fine."

Maura got up and went to the cake Cailin made her earlier. She cut a piece for herself and another one for Cailin. She returned to the girl and they ate.

"This is good Cailin."

Cailin blushed and smiled. Maura sat up and Cailin was sleepy. She yawned and Maura smiled. She gently guided Cailin to lay down in her lap. Cailin got comfy and yawned again. Maura ran her hands through Cailin's hair and smiled.

Jane would come later and celebrate with the two of them. Maura and Jane were originally going to go to a restaurant but after Maura brought Cailin home from the hospital she called Jane and asked her to come to her house instead because she didn't want to leave Cailin alone. Jane said yes and told Maura she was a good sister.

"Cailin do you like to sing?"

"Sometimes."

"Will you sing a song with me?"

"Sure, if I know it."

"OK." Maura said and thought of a song Cailin might know. She heard this on Pandora once and every time she hears it she thinks of Cailin. She smiled.

"It will be near the end ok?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Maura smiled and played music out her IPad. She waited a moment to get to the right part of the song and then held Cailin closer. Cailin smiled for she knew this song, she studied it in musical theatre. They both took a deep breath and sang at the same time:<p>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit, _**Like a ship blown from its mooring**

_As it passes the sun_**, By a wind off the sea**

_Like a stream that meets a boulder, _**Like a seed dropped by a bird**

_Halfway through the wood, _**in the wood **

Cailin surprisingly sang higher than Maura. Maura dropped her voice another octave. They both took a breath.

_**Who can say if I've been**_

_**Changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been**_

_**Changed for the better**_

**And because I knew you...**

_Because I knew you..._

_**Because I knew you...**_

_**I have been changed for good...**_

* * *

><p>Maura smiled and held her younger sister. She placed a sweet kiss on Cailin's lips and then rubbed her back. Cailin moved some in Maura's lap and then laid still.<p>

"Happy birthday Maura."

"Thanks, Cailin."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Maura suddenly heard light snoring. She looked down to see Cailin sleeping.

"Sleep well, ya dumbass."

She smirked and sat there before dozing off too.


End file.
